End of Abyss Part 2
'''End of Abyss Part 2 '''is the tenth episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw and the last episode of the Darkness of Abyss Arc. Characters Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Dusty Red Shard Sweetie Noir Silver Daisy Diamond Kyle Opal Blue Laser Abyss Episode Red: You've gone too far Abyss! Abyss: Dusty! Attack! >Dusty starts walking toward everyone< Silver: Don't do it Dusty. We're your friends. Skye: I don't think he heard you. >Dusty leaps onto Skye< Skye: Ah! Chase: Dusty! Get off of her! Dusty: So you want some too huh? >Dusty attacks Chase< Chase: Ow! Dusty's pretty strong. Noir: I'll handle it! >Teleports< Dusty: Don't even bother. >As soon as Noir shows up behind Dusty he gets attacked< Noir: Arg! He's more powerful than I thought. Marshall: I think he's ready to fight all of us here and now! Shard: Ya think! >Shard blasts Dusty< Dusty: You've just made a terrible mistake Shard. >Dusty cracks Shard's core< Shard: Uhhh... Dusty... >Shard deactivates< Everest: Shard! Zuma: Dusty. you- you've destroyed Shard. Red: This is where I come in. I've been waiting to see when we'd fight again to settle things. Dusty: If you think you can beat me, Red, then you'll be very disappointed. Red: Then bring it on! Blue Laser: Abyss! Do it! Make them wish they'd never messed with me! Abyss: Yes. >Abyss traps them all in a electrical field< Rubble: Ahhh! Rocky: This is the worst! Wait a minute! Opal! Use the EMP device Silver gave you! Opal: Oh yeah! >Opal uses the EMP device to stop the electrical field< Noir: You will pay for what you did to our friend, villain! Abyss: Is that so? Dusty: Take this! >Dusty knocks Red back< Red: Oof! Abyss: Destroy them all! >Sweetie stops Dusty< Sweetie: Dusty! Stop! Dusty: So it appears that you have a death wish. I won't keep you waiting. >Dusty pushes Sweetie out of the way< Sweetie: Stop it. You're hurting me. >Dusty stops< Red: He stopped? Silver: I think he has some sort of immobility. Daisy: No, Silver. He doesn't wanna harm Sweetie. Diamond: It's true love! Like me and Red. Red: Um. No. Like Everest and Tracker. Everest and Tracker: Hey! >Dusty turns to Abyss and attacks him< Abyss: Hey! You're supposed to do what I say! Dusty: I'm! Not! Your slave! >Abyss powers up< Red: Whoa! Guys. >Red starts glowing< Kyle: Red. You have Omega Power! Red: Omega Power? Kyle: You can transform into Omega Form! Zuma: Come on dude! Let's see it! Rocky: What are you waiting for! Red: Alright! >Red transforms< Omega Red: Let's do this! Omega Red power time! Abyss: Omega or not you wont be able to defeat me! >Abyss punches Red and sends him flying< Omega Red: Nice try! Take this! >Red files back at full speed and attacks Abyss< Abyss: Ahhh! My armor! >Red continues to destroy Abyss's armor< Abyss: No! No! I can not be defeated! I am Abyss! Omega Red: And I don't care! >Red sends a large blast to Abyss< Abyss: Nooooooooo! >After the blast there is a large flash of light and Red is blown to the ground< Sweetie: What happened? Dusty: Abyss? Red: Destroyed. Opal: It's finally over! Dusty: No. While I was brainwashed I talked to their next creation. It's far from over. Marshall: Next creation? Dusty: Yes. It's name... is Plasma. Red: Well. If we want to end this once and for all, then we must destroy every threat there is! Paw Patrol Forever! Pups: Paw Patrol Forever! >Episode Ends<